Fighting Leads to Loving
by qwerty55
Summary: One of the most meanest boss you'll ever seen in your whole life is none other than 24-year-old Troy Bolton.However, when his new 23-year-old secretary Gabriella Montez came, not only his company will change but also himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : One of the most meanest boss you'll ever seen in your whole life is none other than 24-year-old Troy Bolton. One mistake, and his head will boil up. However, when his new 23-year-old secretary Gabriella Montez came, not only his company will change but also himself.**

**(Trailer)**

**_He was one of the meanest boss in New York_**

**_(Showing Troy talking to an employee)_**

**_"I told you to do the paperwork early! I'm your boss and you have to follow me!" (Troy)_**

**_"I'm sorry sir but we have this problem and stuffs that I should do" (Employee)_**

**_"Stuff? Since When? Do you want me to fire you? You pissed me off!" (Troy)_**

**_However what if the new secretary came?_**

**_"Why do you have to be so mean? I was just eating lunch!" (Gabriella)_**

**_"I don't care! You should've worked for your paperwork!"(Troy)_**

**_However, fighting leads to love_**

**_"Look Gabi! Our boss isn't mean anymore!"(Employee)_**

**_"Oh come on, how?"(Gabriella)_**

**_"Because of you, he isn't this typical mean boss!" (Employee)_**

**_Will romance conquer all?_**

**_Starring_**

**_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_**

**_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_**

**_in_**

**_Fighting Leads to Loving _**

**_Coming soon..._**

**AN: So, do you like it? Please leave a review :) thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Secretary

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews candycanes18ify, erikaelizabethlivingupLIFE , Gabriella Somerfield , Kathie chan, ilovesmiles , ToTheFullPotential, troyella2468, xCupcakesMuffinx, wildcat4life , kaybaby1127 , XxBabiiGurlxX , Godschildtweety and yogaluva :) Sorry to keep you waiting**

It was 7AM the alarm clock went on. It was beeping. However, 23-year-old Gabriella Montez was still on her bed sleeping. After 30 minutes, she got up from her bed and checked the time on her alarm clock beside her bed. It was 7:30 AM.

"Oh God" said Gabriella as she got out of her bed "I'm gonna be late!"

Yes, it was the first day of Gabriella Montez to be the secretary of a high profile magazine company. Her schedule was 8AM and it was already 7:40 AM. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and took a bath. She then wore business clothes and left her apartment.

She was excited yet nervous at the same time. After graduating from a good university, Gabriella immediately looked for a job. She then knew that the magazine company named "Vanity"(AN:I just made that up) offering a job for being a secretary. She knew that she's perfect for that job.

Gabriella then saw the building where she's going to work. It was very tall and she was nervous. She tried to be confident and to calm down. As she got inside, she went to the receptionist and asked for help.

"Um, excuse, I'm Gabriella Montez, the new secretary" said Gabriella while standing in front of the receptionist who was sitting

"Oh yes. You're the new secretary right? Let me give you a tour before going to your work. I'm Rose by the way"

Rose toured Gabriella all around the building. Gabriella was tired already and wanted to work already as a secretary.

"Let me show you to the office where you are going to work as a secretary" said Rose **(AN: Keep in mind that I'm not really good at this office thing)**

Rose and Gabriella took the elevator and went to the place where she is going to work. Rose led Gabriella to the employee's office. As they got inside the office, Gabriella noticed all the employees and workers were very busy. They kept on typing and looked very scared. Gabriella raised her eye brows.

"Miss Montez, please wait here outside the boss's private office room. He's talking to someone inside right now. Is it okay if I leave you here?" said Rose

"Oh, no problem. I'll wait here when the boss is done talking to someone" said Gabriella. Rose then left while Gabriella was outside the boss's private office. (**AN: The boss's private office is inside the employees office)**. Just then, she heard a loud scream.

"I told you to do this paper work before Monday! Yet you gave it to me just today!" shouted a deep voice

"I'm sorry sir. You see, my daughter was sick and I have to go to the hospital" said a scared voice

"That's not a valid excuse! I'm giving you 24 hours left for your damn paper works or else you'll be sorry! You better finish it today! Get the hell out of my sight until you finish that paper work!"

Just then, the door opened. It was the employee who had a scared voice. He looked scared and left the boss's office. Gabriella took a deep breathe and knocked on the boss's door.

"Come in!" said a loud voice

Gabriella got inside and closed the door. She then saw a man who is in his early 20's sitting on a big large table. He has the deepest ocean blue eyes and a shaggy brown hair. He was staring at Gabriella which even made Gabriella more nervous.

"So? Who are you supposed to be?" said the man

"I'm Gabriella Montez, the new secretary" said Gabriella

"Oh, so you're the new secretary. My name is Troy Bolton and I'm your boss from now on! From the look of it, you don't look like an adult, you look like a kid"

From those words, it made Gabriella really angry. _Wow, just the first day and this boss is pissing me off already! _thought Gabriella.

"Um, excuse me, I'm 23, not a kid!" said Gabriella bravely

"Wow! You have the guts to say that to me!" shouted Troy "I'm your boss and you have to respect me! As you being new, you better know my rules here in this office!"

"Fine! What is my first job Mister Bolton?"

Troy then took out piles of papers and put it on his table.

"I want you to give this to every employee. They should type this damn paper works before midnight! I want you to check on them every hour if they're typing or relaxing! Do you understand me?" said Troy

"Yes..." replied Gabriella. Gabriella then took the pile of paper works and got out of Troy's office. Just as she was about to get out of the office, Troy then shouted something.

"By the way Montez! Don't you ever disrespect me! Or else you'll regret it!" shouted Troy

_He's such an asshole! I hate him! _thought Gabriella

As she got out of Troy's office, she handed the paper works for the employees. Just then, a woman who is in her mid 20's walked to Gabriella.

"It's hard to be a secretary right honey? Especially when your boss is Troy Bolton" said the blonde

"I know, he's already pissing me off" said Gabriella

"I'm Sharpay by the way"

"Gabriella"

"You know why Troy, our boss, is like that? Because he broke up with his old girlfriend Megan 6 months ago that's why he's acting like a douche. Ever since that break up thing, he has been really a mean person"

"Oh God, I'm going to work with him like this?"

"Yes honey, you got to live with it. He's really a mean person. No one can really change him. We tried to but he's still mean"

"Has he ever fired someone?"

"In fact, he fired many already! Our last secretary made a small mistake that it made Troy so angry. She quitted and never wanted to go back here again"

"Oh God...I'm going to live with this for my whole life"

Yeah, you can say Troy Bolton is a mean person. However, do you think a certain someone will change his mean attitude?

**AN: Whew! Done! So what do you think? Review please :) Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3 JoshAnd Troy

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews keyonna13c , seethesunlight346 , pumpkinking5 , troyella2468 , Ami Adonso , QueenBee10 , Zanessa Whorex3 , yogaluva , XxBabiiGurlxX, ToTheFullPotential , MelenaZanessaOnlyVAH , Godschildtweety , xGoldxRosex , Bluebell140 and SeddieDreams21 :)**

"I said you have to file it numerically! Not alphabetically!" shouted Troy to Gabriella

"You didn't said that! I'm sorry okay!" cried Gabriella as she tried to organize the paperworks

"Well you should be!"

It's just the first 3 days of Gabriella as a secretary and she was pissed off already with her boss. He would shout at every employee inside the office and boss them around in an arrogant way.

When Troy left, Gabriella sat down with a painful stress. Sharpay then saw her very tired.

"Getting tired of Bolton huh?" said Sharpay as she walked to Gabriella

"Yes! He kept on shouting at me! I mean, he can't do that just because he broke up with his girlfriend for the last 6 months!" said Gabriella

"Oh honey, a lot us hate it too but we're trying to survive it. But we get to used to it"

"That's not right! We're didn't do anything wrong yet he's so mean!"

(Few hours later)

Gabriella was by the drinking fountain of the office. Just then, a guy who has green eyes and who was pretty tall. He then drank some water on the fountain too.

"You're new here aren't you?" said the guy

"Yeah, you know, I'm just a newly graduate" said Gabriella

"I'm Josh by the way"**(AN: and you know why I chose that name right?)**

"I'm Gabriella"

They shook hands at each other and Gabriella thought it was electric when they met.

"So, you want to have lunch with me?" asked Josh

"Sure! I would love to!" replied Gabriella

(Lunch Time)

Troy Bolton left the office for his lunch break. He left the building and headed to a fast food. Apparently, when it's lunch time, Troy is always alone. No one dared to eat with him during lunch time.

As he got inside the fast food, he ordered a burger and fries. He sat down all alone and decided to eat all by himself. He was eating until something caught his attention...

He saw her new secretary Gabriella and his employee Josh 4 tables away sitting together. They were laughing and joking around. For some reason, Troy's eyes were flaming red already when he saw the two of them laughing.

"Oh Josh" said Gabriella as she was giggling "You're so funny!"

"Aw, thanks" said Josh "Hey, want to go out dinner tonight?"

"Sure! Where?"

"The new restaurant down by the street!"

"Oh good! How about after work?"

"Sure"

The two just kept on laughing and Troy heard the whole conversation. Troy for some reason got angry.

_We'll see about that! _thought Troy

(5PM)

Everyone was leaving the office and it was getting late. Gabriella was about to leave when...

"Montez" said Troy "You stay"

"What?" said Gabriella with a confuse tone "Why?"

"Cause you have to finish your paperwork! I'm not going to leave this office until you finish it!"

"But you said I can finish it by tomorrow!"

"I changed my mind! I have to train you if you're new here!"

Gabriella got angry and she wanted to punch Troy's face.

_Why would he do that? And I though I was going to have a perfect night with Josh! _thought Gabriella

She sat down angrily and sent a text to Josh.

**To: Josh**

**Hey, I can't make it :( Troy wants me to finish the paper works today...I'm sorry...**

**From: Gabriella**

Troy, however, instead of going back to the office, he took a chair besides Gabriella's desk and sat beside her. Gabriella was really pissed off.

"Um...Why are you sitting beside me?" asked Gabriella

"I want to see if you're doing your paperwork! Is there a problem?" said Troy with an angry tone

"Fine! I'll just finish it!"

While Gabriella was typing, Troy kept staring at her which made her feel uncomfortable. Gabriella decided not to talk to him but Troy tried to make a conversation with her.

"So Montez" said Troy "Are you and that Josh employee are together?"

"What?" said Gabriella while she's typing "No. My last boyfriend was on high school but he broke up with me...Anyways, why are you asking me that?"

"I was just asking! Jeez, people like you should really go back to elementary school!"

"Well, you're the one who started it! Besides, you don't have to do anything with me and Josh!"

"I will fire you if you answered me like that!"

"Fine! I'm keeping my mouth shut!"

(7PM)

Gabriella was finish typing and she was outside the building door. She was about to leave the building when someone hold her hand. She turned around and it was Troy.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said Troy

_What? Okay...I thought he hated me! _thought Gabriella

"What do you want?" asked Gabriella

"You're using a taxi right? Maybe we can go on a taxi together since my car broke down" said Troy

"Oh..Now you're being nice?"

"I just want to go on a taxi with you! I hate your stupid smartness attitude! You think I'm dumb?"

"I didn't said that!"

"Fine! Then I'll go for a taxi by myself Montez! Bye! I hate you by the way!"

Troy left Gabriella outside the building door and Gabriella was pissed off already.

_Stupid Troy! I hate him! _thought Gabriella _I was about to have a good time with Josh until he came!_

**AN: Well, what do you think? Review please :) Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Predictions

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 , yogaluva , bubzchoc, ToTheFullPotential , telitubbiees , pumpkinking5 , XxBabiiGurlxX , seethesunlight346, Bluebell140 , keyonna13c , troyella2468 and Ami Adonso :) You guys made my day :D**

Ever since Gabriella and Josh met, the two got a lot closer than before. They would eat lunch together and go home together. Sometimes, when they're lucky that Troy let them out at an early time, they would catch a movie.

Soon, after 2 weeks, the two developed strong feelings for each other. Gabriella was falling for Josh, so as Josh falling for Gabriella. Everyone in the office knew they were in love but they don't want to admit it to each other.

However, only one person who didn't like they're friendship. It was none other than Troy Bolton. Whenever Gabriella and Josh were together in the office, he would shout at them and get all crazy which made them scared. Gabriella would be pissed off because of this.

"Wow Josh" said Gabriella as she was talking to Josh on her office table "Last night was amazing! I love the movie!"

"Aw...Thanks" said Josh as he went closer to Gabriella "See, I told you Harry Potter would be awesome!"

"Yeah! The movie was so beautiful!"

"Yeah...So beautiful..."

Josh was dazing at Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella was also dazing at his. They lean closer and they're lips were 3 inches away until...

"Bullshit!" shouted someone which made Josh and Gabriella pulled back. They turned around and it was Troy Bolton, they're "Greatest" Boss ever.

"Don't show some stupid PDA! Get back to work!" said Troy

Gabriella got so angry that she walked to Troy and almost slapped him but she tried not to.

"Listen boss" said Gabriella "Me and Josh were talking and is there a problem? I think it's you who's the problem! There wasn't even any PDA!"

"Yes there was!" said Troy while he's arms were crossed "You two were about to kiss! PDA isn't allowed here!"

"This isn't a school anymore sir! This is different!"

Everyone in the office was staring at the boss and secretary who were shouting and screaming.

"I'm giving you a chance!" said Troy "If you did it again, I'll fire you!"

"Fine boss!" shouted Gabriella

Troy was so angry that he walked out and went inside his private office. He closed the door loudly. Sharpay then walked to Gabriella.

"Gabi!" said Sharpay "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" said Gabriella "I'm pissed off!"

"Sorry Gabriella" said Josh "Troy is a little hot headed today"

"He's always hot headed! I hate him!" said Gabriella

(5PM)

Work is almost done and thank God Troy left early. Josh, however, can't be with Gabriella today since he have to attend some party. It was Gabriella and Sharpay alone. Just then, Sharpay remembered something.

"Oh Gabi!" said Sharapy as they were descending down from the elevator "Since you like Josh very much, let's go to this place called 'Anita's Love Predicition'! My friends went there and they said it was really a good place"

"I don't know Shar" said Gabriella "Are her predictions accurate? "

"Yep, my friends said that some of them came true! I tried it once and Anita predicted that I'll fall in love with a guy who works on a factory...And it came true!"

"Fine, let's try. Maybe it'll make my mood lighter"

(At "Anita's Love Prediction" Office)

Gabriella and Sharpay were waiting outside Anita's office. Gabriella was nervous and excited at the same time. When Gabriella was called, Sharpay told her she'll wait for her outside Anita's office.

Anita was palm reading Gabriella's hands. Gabriella was excited what were the results she's going to get.

"Hm..." said Anita "Well, based on palm reading and other stuffs, you will end up with a gorgeous man"

Gabriella smiled and thought it was Josh.

"Really? Who?" said Gabriella with excite

"I really can't see who...But I can describe him" said Anita

"Really? Can you describe him for me?"

"Well, he's a little hot headed"

_Wait...Hot headed? _thought Gabriella

"He's handsome, but maybe a little jealous type. However, he's really a caring person" said Anita "He recently broke up with someone but soon will be with you after his break up...He's actually in a very high position and a very rich person. Oh, for physical appearance, he's muscular and he has the blue eyes."

_Wait...It can't be! Josh has green eyes! I think she's describing Troy! It can't be Troy! It should be Josh! I love Josh! _thought Gabriella

"Oh, um...Thanks Anita" said Gabriella "It's nice knowing this place"

"No problem dear. Majority of my customer that I predicted came true" said Anita

(Later)

Gabriella and Sharpay were walking on the streets after the prediction thing.

"I can't believe that prediction haunted me!" said Gabriella "I don't want Troy!"

"Oh honey" said Sharpay "It's just a prediction. I have to go now Gabi, my boyfriend Zeke is calling me to go on his bake shop."

"Bye Shrapay. It was really a nice day being with you"

"Bye Gabi, see you tomorrow"

Gabriella was walking by the street and kept thinking the stupid prediction while ago. While thinking, Gabriella bumped someone which made her fell. She stood up and was about to say sorry until...

"Troy?" said Gabriella. Yes, she bumped to non other than Troy Bolton.

"Montez!" said Troy as he looked at Gabriella's eyes "What the hell are you doing here at a time like this?"

"Excuse me! I'm having a bad day already! Stupid love predictions!"

"What? What love predictions?"

"It has nothing to do with you! I hate you Troy! I thought it was Josh but it wasn't! I hate you!"

Troy sure didn't knew what the hell Gabriella was talking about. But Gabriella was about to cry when she knew the prediction about her love life.

"Hey! I didn't even do anything yet you're blaming me!" said Troy

"You just don't understand! I like Josh! But you came along! I hate you! I hate you! You ruined my day!" said Gabriella while her tears were flowing down

As much as Troy didn't want to do it, he had no choice but to hug Gabriella for comfort. The moment when Troy's arms were around Gabriella, Gabriella felt a different feeling around her. Sparks were flying...

"Hey...It's okay" said Troy "I can see Josh likes you...It's pretty obvious"

Gabriella was surprised Troy hugged her...

"You will be with Josh someday...At least someone's likes you...After me and my ex broke up, I thought life was worthless..." said Troy as he stop hugging her and pulled away"Anyway, I got to go now...See you tomorrow Montez"

When Troy left, Gabriella felt something different about Troy...Really different...Why did he became nice all of the sudden?

_Wow, Troy was nice and...Wait! No! Troy is a jerk! I don't want to end up with him! But still...Why was he nice? _thought Gabriella

**AN: Whew! Review please :) Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Accident

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews troyellaluver , LovingMeForME, keyonna13c, Godschildtweety , MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 , Ami Adonso, pumpkinking5 , XxBabiiGurlxX, LoveLover010 , xCupcakesMuffinx , bubzchoc, xBabyDollxBlondiex , ToTheFullPotential , seethesunlight346 , St . cloud , yogaluva , and troyella2468 :) I never had so much reviews! Thank you very much!**

**** MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 : Thanks for the idea but I had the same too! lolz :) thanks for the suggestion and thanks for taking time to review this :)****

"Seriously!" said Gabriella to Sharpay at her desk "Troy was so nice yesterday!"

"Oh come on Gabi" said Sharpay "That's like, very impossible! Troy is always a mean person"

It was 8AM and Troy wasn't even at the office yet. Gabriella told Shrapay about what happened yesterday and yet Gabriella has this feeling whenever she remembers that incident.

"Ugh...I don't want to remember that prediction, I don't want to end up with Troy!" screamed Gabriella

"Oh Gabi, it's just a prediction...Everyone knows you and Josh are almost a couple" said Sharpay

Just then, the office door opened and it was none other than Troy Bolton. All of the employees began working and was scared that Troy might get angry with them again.

"Hey you!" shouted Troy to an employee as he walked to the employee's desk "You did not finish your paper works last night!"

"I'm sorry sir" said the employee "My mother was sick an-"

"I don't care! I'm paying you and yet you're too lazy enough to do this piece of shit!"

"Bu-"

"Get it done before any piece of crap will happen!"

Troy walked to his private office and shut the door in a very loud crash, which made the employees more scared. Gabriella was really pissed off already and decided to do something about this situation.

"That's it!" said Gabriella "Troy is pissing me off already and he's so hot headed!"

"I know" said Sharpay "But we live with that everyday"

"Ugh...I hate him!"

"But not as much as you hate me" said a voice

Gabriella turned around and it was Josh, who had his arms crossed and smiling at her.

"Josh!" said Gabriella as she hugged Josh "Aw...I missed you"

"I missed you too" said Josh

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two love-birds alone" said Sharpay as she walked away

Gabriella and Josh were happy but someone didn't like the picture. Troy was spying on them while the door was ajar a little. He got so angry that he kicked the door opened and his eyes were already firing red.

"Josh!" shouted Troy as he went near to Josh "You're damn late!"

"I'm sorry sir" said Josh

"You better be! You're going to have an extra work with paper work because of this! You're not going to leave this room until you finish it!"

"Um, excuse me?" said a voice

Troy looked for the person who said that and it was Gabriella Montez.

"Josh was only a minute late and he didn't do anything!" said Gabriella as she walked near to Troy

"So? It's still his fault!" shouted Troy

"I hate you! You're always angry to us for no reason! I hate you!"

"I hate you more! You think you're tough? I'm your boss!"

Everyone was staring at the boss and the secretary who were shouting and screaming. After a long fight, Troy went back to his private office and locked the door while Gabriella sat on her desk finishing her paper works.

"Gabi" said Josh as he walked to Gabriella's desk "Hey, you should've not fight with Troy, it's all my fault"

"No" said Gabriella "It's Troy's attitude, he needs to stop!"

(5PM)

Everyone in the office are almost going home and Josh was still typing his paper works while Gabriella was carrying heavy papers from the employees that should be organized on the documents.

All of the employees were getting ready to go home and Gabriella was very tired already. While she was carrying the stack of papers, she was walking to the document closet which is the place where she organize the paper works. Unfortunately, it was near Troy's private office.

Troy got out of his private office and he was carrying heavy books which involves his business. He looks angry and kept thinking on Gabriella on his mind while he walking to the drinking fountain near the document closet.

_That Gabriella, who does she think she is? _thought Troy

Gabriella was walking to the document closet which is near to the drinking fountain and kept thinking about Troy

_That Troy, who does he think he is? _thought Gabriella

However, because of the two were thinking each other, they weren't looking and accidentally bumped each other which made they're papers and books fell...But, it wasn't just any ordinary bump.

Gabriella fell to Troy's top. Gabriella was on Troy's top and she could not believe what's happen. She was _**kissing**_ him! Yes, her lips were on to his and Gabriella was kissing Troy Bolton. Her eyes were wide open. She cannot believe she accidentally kissed an ass hole.

Everyone in the office saw it, including Josh. Josh cannot believe what just happened.

Gabriella immediately pulled back and got up.

"Ah!" screamed Gabriella "I can't believe I kissed you! I kissed you! Oh my God, I can't believe I kissed a pig!"

"Holy shit!" screamed Troy as he got up and wiped his mouth "I fucking kissed you! I kissed a shit!"

"Why did you kissed me? Huh? Why!"

"I didn't kissed you! It was all your fault! You're the one who's not looking at your direction!"

"It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"I hate you more! I hate people like you!"

Everyone in the office got a big surprise and didn't say anything, especially Josh. Gabriella went to the bathroom and washed her mouth. Sharpay then followed her. Troy went back to his office and tried to forget everything.

"Oh my God" said Gabriella as she was wiping her mouth with some water "I can't believe I kissed him!"

"Gabi, relax" said Sharpay "It was just an accident"

"An accident? I hate Troy! What will Josh say about this?" said Gabriella

"Josh will understand, don't worry"

Troy, however, was angry in his office. He can't believe he kissed Gabriella. However, deep inside, Troy has this feeling that made him lighter and he didn't know why...And yes, do you really think it was an accident or was it faith?

**AN: Whew! All done! Review please :D thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner With the Enemy

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews lalachica94 , QueenBee10 , troyella2468 , MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 , xCupcakesMuffinx , Ami Adonso , pumpkinking5 , XxBabiiGurlxX,bubzchoc, candycanes18ify, ToTheFullPotential , troyellaluver , LoveLover010 , yogaluva :)**

"Ugh" said Gabriella on the phone with her friend Jennifer "I'm telling you, it was really disgusting kissing my boss"

It was 3PM, Saturday and Gabriella doesn't have work today since weekends are her day off. Ever since that incident yesterday, Josh didn't even bother to call her nor text her. It made Gabriella really pissed off and knew she didn't have a chance to Josh just because she kissed Troy.

"But why did you kiss him?" asked Jennifer on the phone

"I did not kiss him! We accidentally bumped to each other that's why we kissed. I hate my boss!" said Gabriella

"Aw...Don't worry Gabi. Hey, I have something to tell you"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"My cousin is coming over to my house tonight and he wants help me on my wedding"

Jennifer Allen, Gabriella's high school friend, is having a wedding in 3 months and Gabriella knew this from a long time. Gabriella was excited when she knew Jennifer is getting married.

"Oh right" said Gabriella "You're wedding's in 3 months right? You're cousin is coming over?"

"Yeah" said Jennifer "My cousin is going to help me organize since he's good in managing. Can you come over to my house and cook dinner for us since he's coming over around 7PM? My cousin doesn't like fast foods you know. So, you're coming?"

"Sure! I'll just prepare some ingredients and cook over to your house"

"Aw, thanks Gabi! You're a good friend! Beisdes, my cousin has the good looks. Maybe you have an interest in dating him"

"Um, no thanks Jennifer. I'm interested in another guy**(AN: She think she's in love with Josh)**. Besides, I'm going to your house to cook your cousin's dinner, not dating him"

"Oh...Well, that's okay. Be around 5PM so we can prepare dinner"

"Okay. Bye Jen"

"Bye Gabs"

(Jennifer's house, 6PM)

"So, you think this pasta is delicious?" asked Gabriella as Jennifer tried to eat a strand of pasta

"Yep. I love it Gabi!" said Jennifer as she smiled "My cousin will love your cooking"

"Aw, thanks"

Gabriella took off her apron and hang it on the kitchen closet. She arranged the pasta well and prepared 3 plates. She placed the bowl of pasta in the centre of the table and place the 3 plates around the table. She then went inside the bathroom to wash her hands. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" said Jennifer as she was about to open the door.

Gabriella was inside the bathroom washing her hands, she kept thinking about Troy.

_Oh, that Troy! _thought Gabriella _Because of him, Josh isn't calling me anymore! Ugh, why does this have to do with me? First the love prediction now this? Kissing Troy? What's next, having a date with Troy? This is so stupid!_

After Gabriella washed her hands, she went out of the bathroom and saw her friend Jennifer talking to a guy who's about 5'11 ft. Her eyes were wide open when the moment she saw her friend talking to that guy.

Yes, that guy is none other than Troy Bolton. Troy then saw Gabriella behind Jennifer and he had a big surprise too. Troy and Gabriella's mouth just dropped when they looked at each other's eyes.

"Oh Gabi" said Jennifer as she turned her back to Gabriella "This is my cousin Troy. Troy, this is my best friend Gabriella"

"You again!" said Gabriella and Troy at the same time

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Jennifer in confused tone

"Yeah! Apparently, she's my pain in the ass secretary" said Troy with an angry tone

"Unfortunately, he's my stupid boss!" said Gabriella

"Stupid? Yeah right. You were the one who wasn't looking at your direction yesterday!"

"Me? It's all your fault! Josh is not calling me anymore because of you!"

"Too bad! That's karma! Because of yesterday, everyone in the office knew!"

"Okay!" shouted Jennifer "Maybe we should sit down and eat dinner first. Then. let's discuss about my wedding plans"

The 3 young adults sat down on they're chairs as Jennifer served the pasta on each 3 plates. However, Gabriella and Troy didn't even bother to look at each other. They're arms were just crossed and didn't say anything.

After Jennifer served the pasta to each of them, it was very quiet...And awkward.

"Listen" said Jennifer "I know you hate each other but come on, you two should talk"

"Why should I talk?" said Troy "I'm having a bad mood"

"Well, at least we can talk about the wedding. Maybe you can help me organize my wedding Troy"

"Yeah, like Troy knows about organizing" said Gabriella "He doesn't know a single thing about weddings"

"What?" said Troy " I know how to organize weddings!"

"But I bet you never know how to love people even if you know how to organize!"

"Okay guys, stop it!" said Jennifer as she tried to stop they're argument

"How can I stop? Gabriella pisses me off!" said Troy

"Troy pissed me off too!" said Gabriella "That's why Troy is always angry because his ex girlfriend left him!"

"Bullshit!" said Troy "Just because you and Josh are together doesn't mean you have to say those things to me!"

"Me and Josh aren't even together! You kissed me yesterday and he thought I liked it that's why he doesn't want to talk to me! I hate you Troy!"

"I hate you too! You think you have the rights to shout at your boss?"

"Okay!" said Jennifer which made Gabriella and Troy stop arguing "Let's just eat our dinner and discuss my wedding, is it a deal?"

"Fine!" said Gabriella and Troy

(9PM)

"That was a great dinner" said Troy as he was about to go outside the door"I love your cooking Jen"

"Um, Gabriella cooked it" said Jennifer as Gabriella was standing beside her

"Then I hate it" said Troy

"Well, I hate your mouth" said Gabriella

"Well, I hate your...Your...Uh...Pasta! It's disgusting! It makes me want to puke all over Jen's carpet floor!"

"If you hated it then why did you ate it?"

"Well, cause I thought it was from Jennifer and-"

"Okay that's enough!" said Jennifer "Bye Troy. Thanks for helping me organizing my wedding plans"

"Bye Jen" said Troy "Thanks for dinner an dletting me stay for 3 hours with Gabriella Montez"

Gabriella didn't say anything and rolled her eyes. Troy then waved goodbye and left Jennifer's house. Gabriella, however, decided to spend the night with Jennifer. It was night already and Gabriella and Jennifer decided to wear they're pyjamas already.

They were about to sleep and they kept talking about boys, magazine gossips, movie and other stuffs. Just then, Jennifer bought up the topic about Troy.

"Why do you hate Troy so much? He's my nice cousin" said Jennifer

"Ugh, you really don't know what's he's attitude when it comes to work" said Gabriella

"Oh Gabi, just give him a chance. He's like that cause he broke up with his girlfriend. Trust me, he's really a nice guy"

"Since when? He will never change"

"Yes he will, trust me"

"Whatever Jen, let's just sleep"

"Fine, goodnight Gabi"

"Goodnight Jen"

We would never expect this would happen especially to Gabriella and Troy, especially when they had a _**dinner with the enemy.**_

**AN: Whew! Done! Review please :) Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Locked Part 1

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews lalachica94 , keyonna13c , LoveLover010 , XxBabiiGurlxX , bubzchoc , Ami Adonso , pumpkinking5 , ToTheFullPotential , Nicole Lovely and yogaluva :) I know that my past chapters are always Gabriella and Troy fighting but this chapter is different. Trust me :)**

**MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18 : Thanks for the suggestion from your review on chapter 4 :) your idea is in this chapter :) I also thought of that too back then but thank you very much :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)**

"Why weren't you answering the phone?" asked Gabriella to Josh who was near by the drinking fountain "I called you last night but you didn't answer it"

"I just can't talk to you Gabriella" said Josh "Especially you kissed Troy that other day"

"But it was an accident. I didn't mean to..."

"Yeah, give me a reason why do I have to believe you?"

"First, I would never do that to you. And second, why would I kiss that freak? He's gross!"

"Wait, why did you say you'd never do that to me? Are you saying...You like me?"

_Oh shit! _thought Gabriella

"Oh God" said Gabriella "It's not what you think!"

"Gabi" said Josh "I like you too"

"Wait...You do?"

"Yeah...But I'm not committed in a relationship right now..."

_What? Why? Josh! You like me right? So why can't you have a relationship with me too? _thought Gabriella

"Why? I mean, if you like me and I like you, why not commit a relationship?" asked Gabriella

"I would love to Gabriella, but I'm very busy" said Josh "I have paper works, a family to support, and a business trip in 1 month. I hope you understand"

"Fine" said Gabriella with a fake smile "I understand...We can be friends right?"

"Yep. Totally. Thanks for understanding Gabriella"

The two friends hugged very tightly. However, someone was spying again. It was none other than Troy Bolton. The private office's door was slightly ajar. It means Troy can see them. His eyes were flaming red again.

(5PM)

It was that time again where all the employees are leaving already. However, Gabriella was about to leave when suddenly, someone called her name.

"Gabriella Montez! In my office! Now!" said a voice. Yep, it's Troy again.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and went inside Troy's private office. Gabriella closed the door and saw Troy standing with his arms crossed with a bad look.

"What did I say about PDA?" said Troy "No PDA in the office!"

"What?" screamed Gabriella "This isn't high school anymore Troy!"

"I saw you hugging Josh! Don't you know PDA isn't allowed in this office?"

The two argued...And argued...And argued. They didn't stop. They kept on arguing for 1 hour.

However, it was 6 PM already and everyone left the building already except for the two of them. The janitor cleaned the whole office and thought everyone left the building already. The janitor decided to lock Troy's private office thinking that no one was inside the office. The janitor locked Troy's private office and locked the main office. The janitor left not knowing Troy and Gabriella was still inside.

"And for the last time" said Troy "No PDA!"

"Fine!" said Gabriella

Gabriella then went to the door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked. She tried to turn it but it won't budge.

"Oh God" said Gabriella "Why is the door locked?"

"What do you mean?" said Troy as he walked to Gabriella "Let me try"

Troy tried to open the door to but there was no avail, he can't open the door too.

"Holy shit!" said Troy as he panicked "The janitor must have locked the damn door while we were arguing!"

"Well" said Gabriella "Why can't you just use your damn keys to open the door!"

"My key is outside this private office! Damn it! We're stuck!"

"What! No! I wouldn't be stuck with an idiot like you!"

Yep, Gabriella and Troy knew they would be stuck in Troy's private office for the whole night.

"If it wasn't for you" said Troy as he ran his fingers through his hairs "Then we wouldn't have locked in this shit place!"

"Me?" said Gabriella as she was trying to find a way to get out "It's your fault! There's nothing wrong with PDA Troy! Because of your dumb ass attitude, we're stuck here for the whole damn night!"

"Well, instead of shouting, how about let's find a damn way to get out of this place!"

"Fine! Why don't you use your phone? That way, we can get out of this hell hole"

"I can't! There's no signal in this office!"

"Ugh! That's it! We're going to spend the damn night in this office! I'm going to sit in that corner no matter how you shout at me!"

Gabriella walked to the corner of the room and sat down. As she sat down. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit" said Troy as he sat on the opposite corner of where Gabriella is sitting "I can't believe I'm going to spend the night here with the person I hate the most!"

"Well" said Gabriella "I don't want it to but it's because of your fault! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Troy and Gabriella just sat down and didn't even bother to talk. After 30 minutes, the temperature in the room is getting colder and colder. Gabriella was freezing already but tried to sleep. Troy, however, decided to look at Gabriella every after 5 minutes. He then noticed Gabriella was freezing already even though the windows were closed and the air conditioner was off.

Troy felt pity for Gabriella. He sighed and didn't have a choice. He stood up and walked to Gabriella. Gabriella then noticed Troy coming closer to her. She raised her eyebrows and was confused what's going on.

She was surprised Troy sat next to her and took out his jacket. He then put the jacket around Gabriella's shoulder.

"I know you're cold" said Troy "As much as I hate you, I don't want you to end up getting sick"

Gabriella felt something different when Troy lent his jacket to Gabriella. She felt something different, as if sparks were flying everywhere. Gabriella was speechless and didn't say anything.

Troy, however, felt his heart was lighted when he lent his jacket to Gabriella. He then knew it was better not to get too angry than shouting at employees the whole day.

"Hey Gabi" said Troy "It's still 7PM...Are you hungry?"

"Um...Yeah" said Gabriella

"Let me get some instant noodles from my bag...Be right back"

It was going to be a long night especially when you're**_ locked with the one you hate..._**

**AN: So, is this chapter good? review please :) thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Locked Part 2

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews LoveLover010 , Ami Adonso , troyella2468 , xCupcakesMuffinx , keyonna13c , XxBabiiGurlxX , ToTheFullPotential , yogaluva , Bluebell140, bubzchoc and Nicole Lovely :)**

Troy was pouring hot water on the instant noodles while Gabriella was thinking about Troy.

_Why is Troy so nice to me? _thought Gabriella _Wait, no Gabriella! You're not going to think he's nice. He's still the bad person!_

After the noodles were cooked, Troy poured the noodels on two bowls. He took it and sat down next to Gabriella.

"Here" said Troy as he handed the bowl to Gabriella "Eat it. I know you're hungry"

"Ok Troy" said Gabriella as she held her bowl of noodles "Why are you so nice today?"

"What? Oh, shut the fuck up. I still hate you...And I bet you're imagining Josh again"

"Josh? I love him! His so cute you know! I can't believe he didn't want any relationship with me!"

"Maybe it's because you're not his type"

"Ugh, I don't know. I mean, I thought Josh liked me. Everyone in the office does. Some even said he's so affectionate to me but he didn't want to commit in a relationship as of now...He said he'll focus some other things. But the good news is he likes me"

Troy sighed and he remembered his break up with his ex girlfriend Megan.

"At least someone likes you" said Troy "No one likes me"

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella

"Well, let's just say everyone on the office hated me ever since I broke up with Megan. I mean, I was so loyal to Megan, and you know what she did? She just broke my heart by cheating me! Ever since that, I don't believe in fate"

"Oh...Well, at least you're a rich person you know. My family isn't that rich and-"

"Even if I'm rich, I didn't want to be one. I hated being controlled by my dad. He wanted me to manage this company. I actually wanted to do stage musicals and stuffs but too bad my dad wants me to manage this son of a bitch company"

"Oh... How's Jennifer anyway?"

"Still the same...She's excited for her wedding. She kept bragging me to help her in the reception"

"Oh...I never knew you're related to Jen. She really loved her soon-to-be husband."

"At least Jen has a boyfriend who never cheats on her..."

"Oh Troy. Don't worry, you'll find the perfect girl. Just stop bragging and stop putting your anger to us employees"

Troy closed his eyes after eating his noodles. It was very cold and he was freezing too. He gave his jacket to Gabriella that's why he's freezing. But he tried to keep himself warm.

"Well" said Gabriella "If you don't believe in fate, then I don't believe in fortune tellers"

"Why?" asked Troy

"There's this fortune teller telling me I'll end up falling for another guy, not Josh"

"Oh come on! I'm sick of you drooling all over Josh. He's not even your type. Besides, I think they're guys out there who's better than Josh"

"Like who? Tell me, who's better than Josh?"

"Who? You're asking who? So many! You know, people like me!"

Troy realized he accidentally said that. He was blushing red. He kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything. His heart was beating and he never knew he would say that. Why did he said that? We thought he hated Gabriella.

Gabriella's heart skipped when she heard what Troy said. She was blushing red too. She kept quiet and didn't say anything too.

After 10 minutes of silence, Troy decided to break it down.

"Um...Gabriella?" asked Troy

"Y-Yeah?" asked Gabriella nervously

"It's pretty getting late and we have to sleep now..."

"Oh...Okay"

Gabriella decided to close her eyes. Troy closed his eyes too but his body is shaking because of coldness. He tried to keep himself warm but there was no avail. He might catch a cold. His teeth were chattering and fingers were so cold.

"Ugh" said Troy with a cold tone "So...C-Cold..."

Gabriella opened her eyes and she can see Troy is freezing. She felt guilty using Troy's jacket. She took of Troy's jacket and put it around Troy who was freezing. Troy looked at Gabriella as she gave back Troy's jacket.

"You need this" said Gabriella "You need it more than me"

"But what about you?" asked Troy

"Don't worry about me...I'm going to be fine"

Troy sighed and went closer to Gabriella. Gabriella was curious what's going on. Troy then suddenly hugged her.

"Listen" said Troy as he was hugging Gabriella "I have to hug you so that you won't freeze to death. We're going to spend the night here and even if the air condition is off, it's going to be so cold. I have no choice but to hug you in order to keep you warm"

Gabriella's eyes were wide open. She can't believe Troy is so nice. What happened to him?

"Just go to sleep already Gabi" said Troy as he was hugging Gabriella tightly "Tomorrow's another day"

And yes, after 1 hour, the two drifted off to sleep. It was cold yet it warm inside they're hearts.

(The next morning, at the office)

"Um, why is the boss isn't here yet?" asked Sharpay

"Maybe he's absent!" says an employee

"Yeah! He's not here! It's already been 1 hour already and Troy isn't here yet" said another employee.

Everyone in the office were wondering where the hell is Troy right now.

"Hey" said Josh as he saw something on the table "Isn't that Troy's keys?"

"Yeah" said Sharpay "The janitor closes the private office by night but Troy opens his private office by himself during the morning"

"I left my files on his private office yesterday. Maybe I can open it by using those keys"

"But he might get angry with you. You know he's a hot headed person when it comes to situations like this"

"Oh don't worry. Troy's not even here yet. It's kinda weird why would he left these keys. I better get those files before he gets angry of me for not organizing it"

Josh took those keys and decided to open Troy's private office. As the door opened, Josh got a full shocked. He saw Troy and Gabriella lying on the floor hugging each other. They were sleeping. Josh's eyes were wide opened.

When Sharpay and the rest of the employees saw Josh's expression, they walked to Josh and wanted to see what's going on.

"Hey" said Shrapay as she walked to Josh with the other employees "What's going on? I-Oh My God!"

All of the employees saw Troy and Gabriella hugging and sleeping with each other. They were lying on the floor. Just then, Troy's eyes were opening. As his eyes were opened, he was surprise to see everyone was staring at him.

_Holy shit! _thought Troy

**AN: Sorry if I had to cut it here. Next chapter will be about then employee's reaction...anyways, review please :) thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews troyella2468 , Ami Adonso , keyonna13c, yogaluva , lalachica94 , ToTheFullPotential , XxBabiiGurlxX, bubzchoc , and LoveLover010 :)**

Previously

_When Sharpay and the rest of the employees saw Josh's expression, they walked to Josh and wanted to see what's going on._

_"Hey" said Shrapay as she walked to Josh with the other employees "What's going on? I-Oh My God!"_

_All of the employees saw Troy and Gabriella hugging and sleeping with each other. They were lying on the floor. Just then, Troy's eyes were opening. As his eyes were opened, he was surprise to see everyone was staring at him._

_Holy shit! thought Troy_

Gabriella also heard noises. She opened her eyes and tried to get up. Surprisingly, she was still hugging Troy. However, she had a big surprise to see everyone looking at them, especially that Josh was looking at her with a bad expression.

"Um...This is awkward" said Sharpay

"Go back to your office works!" shouted Troy as he got up "Get out of here! Now!"

All of the employees left immediately especially Josh. Josh can't believe what's happening.

"Oh God" said Sharpay "Are Gabriella and Troy...Together?"

"I don't know" said an employee "Maybe they spent the night together?"

"Or maybe they made love last night!" said another employee

"Shut up!" said a voice behind

All of the employees turned around. It was Troy and his arms were crossed. He made a very mean look which mad everyone quiet.

"Listen!" said Troy "I'll be back here for a while. Gabriella and I were locked in this shit hole yesterday. Me and Gabriella are going to my house for a while and clean ourselves up. When I get back here, I expect everyone to finish they're paperwork and shut the fuck up"

Everyone nodded and proceeded doing they're work. Gabriella, who was standing beside Troy, didn't know what to say. Troy however, took Gabriella's hand and walked outside the office room.

"Where are we going?" said Gabriella as her hands were led by Troy "Where are you taking me?"

"You're going to my house and clean ourselves up!" said Troy

(in the office)

"Wow" said Sharpay to George, the new employee "You think Gabriella and Troy are...Together?"

"Maybe yes...Maybe no...But what if they were together?" said George "I mean, you think the company will change if they were together?"

"They're not together" interrupted a voice.

It's none other than Josh, who was filing the papers and making a sad expression.

"I just know it" says Josh "I mean, Gabriella doesn't like Troy cause of his attitude"

"Um Josh" said George "We all do know you like Gabriella"

"Yeah...But I'm not committed to relationships right now. I have a business trip in 4 weeks and how can I have a relationship with her?"

"Are you jealous?" asked Sharpay

"I admit it, yes I am...But, like I said, I don't want any relationships right now...I love everything about Gabriella. She's beautiful and a very funny girl. I like her...But it's just that I cannot have a relationship right now. I want to even kiss her...But it seems like that will never happen "

(Back to Troy and Gabriella)

Gabriella and Troy were walking down the streets while Troy was holding Gabriella's hand. It was awkward for Gabriella but at the same time a very different feeling for her. Then, minutes passed, they went to this expensive shop.

"Wait" said Gabriella as she stopped at the shop's door "This shop is so expensive. I can't go in there!"

"Relax!" said Troy "I'm going to buy new office clothes for you and me! Come on!"

Troy dragged Gabriella inside but Gabriella didn't want to. As hey got inside, the saleslady saw them and greeted them.

"Welcome to G3000 (AN: I invented the name)" said the saleslady "May I help you?"

"Yes" said Troy "I want you to show me the most expensive office clothes you sell in this store"

"For you sir or your girlfriend?"

"For me and her...And she's not my girlfriend"

"Oh I'm sorry sir...Please wait while I get the most expensive office clothes you're asking"

When the saleslady left, Troy and Gabriella sat down. It was awkward and silent first but Gabriella then spoke up.

"Why are you buying me expensive clothes?" asked Gabriella "I mean, I can just go home and change my clothes"

"Well" said Troy "I know you wear like a hobo and obviously, you need new damn clothes"

"What? I wear just fine!"

"Whatever Gabriella! You piss me off! At least I'm buying you clothes"

Moments later, the saleslady took out one of the most expensive clothes sell by the shop.

"Sir" said the saleslady "These two are one of the most expensive office clothes we sell"

"How much does it cost?" asked Troy

"I'm afraid it's around 300$ each sir"

"I'll take it...Make sure it's perfectly placed in a nice box"

"Of course sir"

When Gabriella heard the price, her eyes suddenly were wide open.

"What?" said Gabriella "Troy! That's so expensive! Do you think I'll afford with that price?"

"Oh shut up" said Troy as he took out his money from his wallet "I'm going to pay for your damn clothes"

"Well, why would you do that?"

"Just shut up okay? You piss me off"

"You piss me off too!"

After Troy and Gabriella left the shop, Troy suddenly held her hand and dragged her in a hurry. Gabriella, however, doesn't have an idea where are they going right now.

"Where are you taking me?" said Gabriella "I'm going home you know!"

"I'm taking you to my house!" said Troy "We're going to change our clothes there"

"But we can do it in the office!"

"Will you shut up? It's better if we do it in my house!"

And yeah, Troy and Gabriella did have a **_fun shopping._**

**AN: Love it? Next chapter will be about Gabriella staying at Troy's house...Review please, thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Leaving for France

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews troyella2468 , Ami Adonso , keyonna13c, yogaluva , lalachica94 , zanessalov3r , ToTheFullPotential , XxBabiiGurlxX, bubzchoc , DazzlingButterfly, caroline1123 and LoveLover010 :)**

Gabriella was inside the taxi with Troy. It was silent yet Troy was only looking at the window. Gabriella was looking at Troy while he was looking outside from the taxi window. She thought Troy looks kinda cute.

_Wow, Troy looks kinda cute_ thought Gabriella _Wait! Why did I say that? Oh dear God, Gabriella! You are not falling on Troy! He's only a dumb ass and he would scream at me when he acts like an asshole!_

When they arrived, Troy paid the full amount to the taxi driver and pulled Gabriella out of the car. He was holding Gabriella's hand and pulling her to his house.

"Troy!" shouted Gabriella as Troy was pulling her "Where the hell is this?"

"Just shut up!" shouted Troy "This is my home and you better shut the fuck up!"

Gabriella was surprised to see a big mansion in front of her. It seems like a millionaire could only afford this place. When Troy arrived inside his mansion, the maid immediately went to Troy.

"Sir Bolton" said the maid "What happened to you last night sir?"

"Nothing" said Troy "Take this girl to the bathroom and make sure to prepare new clothes for her. Here's the new clothes I just bought for her"

"Yes sir"

"Wait!" cried Gabriella "Troy! What about work?"

"Work?" asked Troy "Come on! I'm the boss and you don't have to worry! The maid will lead you to the bathroom and fix yourself!"

Gabriella had no choice but to obey Troy. She followed the maid who lead the way where the bathroom is.

(At the office)

"Wow" said Sharpay "Where could Troy and Gabriella be at a time like this?"

"Probably dating" said an employee with a giggle "I bet they went to Troy's house and-"

"No they didn't" interrupted Josh "Gabriella would never like Troy"

"Uh huh" replied Sharpay "And I bet you're jealous"

"Fine, I am but only a little. Besides, I got the mail from my father and he said he wanted me to come to Paris..."

"Why? I thought your father is doing fine?"

"Yeah he is but he wants me to take his job as a manager for a while cause he's leg got broken...I'll be away for 2 months"

"Will Troy allow you?"

"Hopefully. I know he will..."

(At Troy's mansion)

After Gabriella showered up and dressed herself with her brand new clothes, she went to the living room where Troy was reading newspaper. Troy also finished cleaning himself up. Gabriella has a weird feeling for Troy. As Troy saw Gabriella, he got up and came closer to her.

"Come with me" said Troy as he held Gabriella's hand again

"Where are you taking me...Again?" asked Gabriella she was lead by Troy

"We're going to eat our damn breakfast on this 5 star restaurant. Come on, let's go!"

When Gabriella and Troy went to Troy's limousine, they waited for 1 hour to arrive at the restaurant. As they arrived, they immediately went inside the restaurant and ordered some food.

"Troy" said Gabriella "We're already late in work you know"

"Come on!" said Troy "Don't worry about it! It's just a damn job...You got to eat something after a long damn night from the office"

They're food was served and they ate. And ate...And ate. After eating, they went back to the office.

(In the office)

Troy and Gabriella arrived around lunch time. Everyone had a full surprise to see them together.

"I want you to do your damn paperwork!" said Troy as he was about to go to his private office "And you better finish it!"

As Troy went inside his private office, everyone went to Gabriella and asked what happened to them.

"I was locked with Troy last night" said Gabriella as she rolled her eyes "Well, he wasn't an asshole or anything though..."

"Oh my God!" said Sharpay "Are you...Together?"

"What? No! Come on! I'm not going to fall for that asshole! Never! But...He was nice last night...He even bought me new clothes and treated me breakfast"

(On Troy's private office)

"Please sir?" asked Josh to Troy "Can I go to France just for 2 months? My dad said he needs me"

"And why should I let you go to France?" asked Troy "Give me a valid reason!"

"My father's job is important and no one can substitute is job except me...Please, can I leave just for 2 months?"

"I still can't approve it. I mean, you have damn paper works to finish!"

"Yeah sir but I will work on it when I'm from another country. I mean, I'm even going to leave Gabriella because of this..."

"Wait, are you saying you're going to leave for 2 months without talking to Gabriella?"

"Well, yeah...I'm going to be busy in the next 2 months so I have no time to meet or even call Gabriella from France...But that isn't really a big deal"

Troy knew Josh liked Gabriella a lot and Troy was kinda pissed off whenever he sees them together. There he knew, it's his chance to vanish Josh even for only 2 months.

"Okay" said Troy with a smile "You can go. As long as you do your duty to your dad. Carry on"

Josh had a big surprise Troy approved to him. It wasn't like him at all. As he left the private office, he saw Gabriella standing in front of him.

"Hey" said Gabriella to Josh

"Hey..." said Josh

"Um...Listen..."

"I-I'm going to France next week...I'll be away for 2 months"

"I know, Sharpay told me about this...I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay...At least we can still send e-mails"

Gabriella and Josh hugged for a long time, knowing they would be missing each other for 2 months.

However, someone's having a good time. Troy was dancing all the way inside his private office. His thoughts were all about Josh leaving for France. He was smiling and kept laughing himself that he can have more time with Gabriella.

"Oh yeah!" said Troy with a smile "Now that Josh is away, Gabriella is going to suffer a lot from me!"

**AN: So, good or bad? Are you happy Josh is leaving? lol review please **

**btw, our stars are written in the sky will be uploaded in just a few days! :) don't worry :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Change

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews themsjadey , Ami Adonso , keyonna13c, yogaluva , lalachica94 , MissEllaSalvatoreBieber18 , ToTheFullPotential , XxBabiiGurlxX, bubzchoc ,LoveLover010 :)**

It was another morning and Sharpay and the other employees were talking and laughing while the boss wasn't here yet. Just then, the door opened and it was Troy. Everyone busied themselves hoping not to get shouted again by Troy.

As Troy was walking to his private office, Luis, the new employee, accidentally stepped on Troy's foot. It didn't hurt, but Luis got scared thinking Troy might shout at him.

"Oh my God" cried Luis "Mister Bolton! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm really sorry! I didn't man to step on your foot! I'll massage it for you if it hurts!"

"Oh for Christ sake" said Troy "You just stepped my foot, what's the big deal? Proceed with your work. You don't need to massage my feet. I'm going to my private office now"

As Troy went to his private office, Sharpay had a big surprise to see Troy not getting blown up.

"Luis!" cried Sharpay "Did Troy shouted at you?"

"No" said Luis "It was really weird! Troy was supposed to be angry when I accidentally stepped his foot...But he didn't!"

"Oh my God...Did he ate breakfast or something?"

Just then, a few moments later, Paul, another employee, was running to Sharpay and Luis.

"Guys!" cried Paul "Did you know what happened to Troy?"

"Um..." said Sharpay "He was kinda nice to Luis while ago..."

"Not only that! He told me good morning while ago and asked me how was my day! I mean, Troy would never do that!"

"Are you serious? Oh my God! He wasn't like that ever since he broke up with his ex girlfriend! Could it be?"

"Could he be falling...In love?"

"In love with...Gabriella?"

(Minutes later)

Gabriella arrived to the office building with a cup of coffee. As she got to the office, she saw all of the employee staring at her. She raised her eyebrows thinking what's wrong with her today.

"Um..." said Gabriella "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Gabi!" cried Sharpay "What did you do to Troy?"

"What? I didn't do anything to him!"

"Yes you did! Look at Troy! He was smiling while ago! He never smiled during the office hours! He's in love with you!"

"Woah! Woah! What does it have to do with me? Are you even sure Troy is in love with me? Come on! We always fight like cats and dogs!"

"Yeah! But we know he's in love with someone and that's you!"

"Gabriella!" cried Paul "You should make him fall for you! He's never like that ever since he broke up with his ex girlfriend!"

"Okay! What does it have to do with me?"

"He likes you Gabi!" said Sharpay "Make him like you so that he won't act like an asshole!"

"What? Oh Come on!" said Gabriella "I don't like Troy cause he's an asshole!"

"That's why you have to make him fall for you so that he won't act like a jack ass!"

"What's all these noise?" said a voice

Everyone turned around and it was Troy with his arms crossed. Everyone shut they're mouths and looked at Troy.

"Um...Nothing" said Gabriella

"Oh Gabriella" said Troy "Can you come with me in the office...Now"

All of the employees had a big smile as they heard what Troy said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and followed Troy. As they arrived at Troy's private office, Troy shut the door and came closer to Gabriella which made her feel awkward.

"Listen" said Troy "I...Um...Want you to...Um...Havelunchwithmetoday"

"Um..." said Gabriella "I'm sorry but what did you say?"

"I...I want tohavelunchwithmetoday..."

"I'm sorry Troy but I can't hear you. You speak so quickly!"

"I SAID I WANT YOU TO HAVE LUNCH WITH ME! IS THAT SO HARD TO HEAR?"

Gabriella was speechless...Why would Troy invite her to lunch? Is Sharpay telling the truth?

"I...I...Um...I don't know" said Gabriella

"JUST HAVE LUNCH WITH ME OKAY?" cried Troy

"Fine! I'm going out now. I have to finish the paperwork"

As Gabriella left Troy's private office, she gave a big sigh thinking if Sharpay really telling the truth. Is Troy falling for her?

"Oh my God!" cried Sharpay "He asked you for...A lunch date?"

"No!" cried Gabriella "It's not a lunch date! It's not a date!"

"Gabi! Trust me! He's in love with you! While ago, Paul saw him dancing around the room with a big smile saying 'Yes! Gabriella and I are going to have lunch today!' "

"Ugh...I hate it when you guys kept urging me to date with Troy! He's not my type!"

"But Gabi! I bet you like him to! You just can't admit it!"

"Why would I admit it to him? I will never fall for a jack ass like him!"

(Hours later)

It was 12PM and it's lunch time again. Gabriella felt nervous and kinda excited at the same time. As she was about to take her wallet, a hand was placed on Gabriella's shoulder which made her a big surprise. As she turned her back, it was non other than Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella" said Troy as he held Gabriella's hand "We better go now"

"Um...Where are we going?" asked Gabriella

"Just come with me!"

So...Who's excited for the lunch date? I guess we all do. But it seems like Troy has changed a lot ever since Josh left the office.

**AN: Like it? or hate it? BTW, the next chapter will be about Gabriella and Troy's lunch date...review please**


	12. Chapter 12 Something Bad is Happening

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews xCupcakesMuffinx themsjay, Ami Adonso , keyonna13c, yogaluva , lalachica94 , ToTheFullPotential , XxBabiiGurlxX, bubzchoc ,LoveLover010 :)**

**SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**

Troy was holding Gabriella's hand while they were walking outside the building. Everyone was staring at them and Gabriella tried to let go her hand from Troy but Troy was too strong. They just walked and walked until they reached on the restaurant.

(In the restaurant)

"What?" cried Gabriella "Don't you know how expensive the food here?"

"Come on!" said Troy as he and Gabriella sat down "It's not your money! And the food here is worth it!"

"May I take your order sir?" asked the waiter who went near to them

"Yes, I would like to have the most expensive food you have here" said Troy

"That would be the lobster sir. How many would you like?"

"Two please. And I want to have the most expensive wine here"

"Certainly sir. You order will take just in a few minutes"

Moments later, they're order has arrived and Troy immediately ate his lobster. However, Gabriella was a little but shy.

"Why aren't you eating your lobster?" asked Troy

"Um..." said Gabriella "It's so big! I can't eat it all!"

"Eat it! It's worth it!"

"I told you I don't want to! I didn't even want to eat lunch with you!"

"Listen Gabriella! If you don't want to eat, then your wasting my damn money!"

"Well, it was you decision! Not mine!"

They kept on fighting inside the restaurant which made a lot of customers stared at them. They were fighting and bickering the whole day. Troy was so frustrated that he took Gabriella and left the restaurant.

"Hey!" said Gabriella as her hand were pulled by Troy while they were walking "You haven't finished eating yet!"

"I don't care!" shouted Troy as they walked "You just made me loose my appetite!"

(Back at the office)

"Ugh!" said Gabriella "I hate Troy! He made me go to this restaurant and we kept fighting the whole day. I told him I didn't want to eat but he forced me to!"

"Oh Gabi" said Sharpay "Troy is like that cause he's in love with you!"

"Ew! He's not in love with me! an-"

"Sharpay Evans...To the office! Now!" said a voice from the speakers inside the office

"It's Troy. I wonder what it is" said Sharpay

"Well, I hope he's not going to brag somebody for another date" said Gabriella

As Sharpay went to Troy's private office, she saw Troy standing near window with his crossed arms.

"Um, you want to talk to me sir?" asked Sharpay as she closed the door

"Yes" replied Troy "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure sir. Anything"

"I want you to help me get Gabriella...I want her to be my girlfriend"

Sharpay almost chocked on what she heard. Troy wants Gabriella Montez to be his girlfriend? Now, you don't hear that everyday.

"Um...Sir?" asked Sharpay "Are you sure? I mean, it looks like she hates you"

"Damn it!" cried Troy "Just help me okay? Ever since Josh is out of the picture, I wanted her to be mine! You understand?"

"Okay sir. I'll help you"

"Tell Gabriella meet me later after work. I'm going to drive her home...Help me with this okay?"

Sharpay nodded and proceeded to leave the room. As she left, she kept squealing and shouting because she knew Troy was in love with Gabriella all along. She then saw Gabriella by the water station drinking hot coffee.

"Gabriella!" said Sharpay as she walked to her "I got some good news for you!"

"Really?" asked Gabriella "What is it?"

"Troy wants you to be his girlfriend!"

"What? Sharpay! I told you, I'm not in love with him!"

"I know that! But Troy talked to me while ago and he asked me to help him make you his girlfriend!"

"Oh God. He said that? Me and Troy will never ever date! I hate him so much!"

"Just wait Gabi! Who knows you two might end up like Brangelina!"

"Whatever!"

"Troy also said he wants you to meet him after work. He's going to drive you home"

"What? No! I'm not going to meet him!"

(5PM, after work)

Gabriella ran as fast as she could after work, hoping not to get caught by Troy. As she was running down the stairs, she bumped into a large figure. She fell down and looked up, it was Troy.

"Hey!" said Troy as he took Gabriella's hand "I've been looking all over for you!"

"But I don't want you!" said Gabriella "Get off of me!"

"That's it!"

Troy dragged Gabriella down the stairs but Gabriella didn't want to.

"Let go of me!" said Gabriella "I don't want you Troy!"

"What's your problem? I'm going to drive you home!" said Troy as he was dragging her

"But I love Josh! I don't love you!"

With those words, it made Troy's eyes flame into red. He let go of Gabriella's hand but Gabriella walked back. Troy was creepily walking to her.

"W-Why did you say that?" said Troy as he came closer to her

"Wait! Troy! You don't understand!" said Gabriella as she walked backwards

"What do you mean I don't understand? You're still thinking of Josh!"

Troy kept walking to her until Gabriella's back was against the wall. Troy was getting closer to her which made Gabriella nervous...

_What's happening?_

**AN: so, what do you think? please review**


	13. Chapter 13 A Night Gone wrong

**AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews Ami Adonso , yogaluva , pumpkinking5 , keyonna13c , bubzchoc , ToTheFullPotential , seethesunlight346 , xxRollingInTheDeepxx , XxBabiiGurlxX , HSMlove513 :)**

**WARNING! Be prepared on this chapter. There might be a slightly rated M in this chapter.**

**_Previously_**

_But I love Josh! I don't love you!"_

_With those words, it made Troy's eyes flame into red. He let go of Gabriella's hand but Gabriella walked back. Troy was creepily walking to her._

_"W-Why did you say that?" said Troy as he came closer to her_

_"Wait! Troy! You don't understand!" said Gabriella as she walked backwards_

_"What do you mean I don't understand? You're still thinking of Josh!"_

_Troy kept walking to her until Gabriella's back was against the wall. Troy was getting closer to her which made Gabriella nervous..._

_What's happening?_

Troy walked closer and closer to Gabriella. Gabriella, however, walked backwards. She was scared what will happen. She looked at troy's eyes. She can tell, Troy looks very angry and his eyes were fire. Actually, everything in his body is flaming red.

"T-troy!" said Gabriella "What are you going to do to me?"

"Why did you say that?" said Troy with an angry tone "Why do you still love Josh?"

"I love him okay! He was the first guy who showed me true love! And you will never change it!"

Troy got so angry that he punched the wall so hard. Gabriella gasped. She didn't know what to do. She was scared. Everyone in the building left. Only Troy and Gabriella were left on the office.

"Why did you have to say that?" said Troy with an angry tone "Why?"

"L-listen..." said Gabriella with a tremble "I don't know what I'm saying an-"

"AND WHAT? YOU LOVE JOSH SO MUCH WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE BUT I'M GOING TO SUFFER YOU!"

Troy suddenly grabbed her hands, which made Gabriella gasp. Her eyes were wide open and she knew what was Troy going to do to her. She looked at Troy's eyes and it seems like he's giving a I'm-going-to-do-something-bad-to-you look.

(Keep in mind, this is a bit rated M)

"AH!" Gabriella screamed. She took off her hands from Troy and pushed him. She then ran to the stairs as fast as she could. As Troy fell down the moment Gabriella pushed him, he rose up and knew what he's going to do with Gabriella. He chased her up to the stairs.

Gabriella was running unfortunately, someone grabbed her waist and it was none other than Troy Bolton. He pushed her against the wall and looked at Gabriella for a moment.

"AH!" said Gabriella "Troy! Stop it! Please!"

But Troy didn't say anything. He then took of Gabriella's office jacket which made Gabriella in panicked. She tried to scream but no one can hear her. She was crying actually. But Troy didn't took pity on Gabriella. He then ripped off Gabriella's clothes (in the chest). He kissed her cleavage. He kissed her everywhere especially on the neck. He then tried to rip off her skirt too.

"TROY!" cried Gabriella "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Troy looked at Gabriella and she was crying. Troy looked at her eyes and he felt sadness when he saw Gabriella suffering from him. yep, he was guilty.

Troy decided to let go of his hands and tried to hug her but Gabriella was crying. Troy felt ashamed for himself.

"Gabby" said Troy with a silent tone "I'm sorry...i didn't mean to rape you..."

But Gabriella was still crying. She never knew Troy would do that to her. All she just did was saying she loved Josh but why did troy have to do that to her? Is it a crime for saying she loved Josh? In Troy's world, yes.

But Troy realized raping her isn't the answer. He felt guilty and tried to hug her but Gabriella stepped back. Troy knew Gabriella was scared of him.

_I'm a monster_ thought Troy _What have I done?_

"Gabby" said Troy "I'm sorry...You can be with Josh...I'm sorry..."

(Hours later)

Gabriella's eyes opened and she realized she was lying in a sofa. She felt tired and looked at the place. She realized it was Troy's place. She remembered what happened while ago and she must have passed out while she was crying.

She then saw Troy walking to her. Gabriella didn't say anything and just lay on the sofa. Troy sat down next to her and tried to say something.

"Listen" said Troy "you passed while ago while you were crying. I bought you to my house"

"I don't want to know that" said Gabriella "I want to know why did you r-rape me while ago"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I got angry because you know, I want you to be my girlfriend but you love Josh..."

Troy looked at Gabriella and her hair was messy. Her clothes were also ripped.

Gabriella tried to understand Troy but that incident while ago crept her until now. She gave a big sigh and thought about forgiving Troy or not.

"I know raping is the solution" said Troy "But you have to forgive me while ago. I promise I won't do that again...and I won't bug you anymore. I know you love Josh and I have to let you go if you love him. I love you a lot Gabriella, but how can i love you if you don't love me? You love Josh and that's all that matters for you right now. I always say to myself 'I want Gabriella Montez to be mine' but you love Josh. I don't want to force you. It's not true love if I forced you to be my girlfriend. I promise i won't rape you or do something bad to you...Ever"

That speech Troy gave made Gabriella cry. Troy finally understood he should let go of her.

They gave each other a big hug. Troy knew the hug means Gabriella forgives him.

**AN: Okay, guys, don't be scared. I know you want Gabriella and Troy to be together but don't worry, we're almost there. I promise. Review please, thanks ;)**


End file.
